idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginner's Guide
__NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Updated Forum Guide for v0.60 ~Jeynii An In-Depth Analytical Guide to Starting the Game ~Zedrasil First Run ' '''Starting out ' Click the orb. This will give you Mana to buy a Mana Gem (which is one of the buildings referred to as Mana Sources). Keep Clicking & Buying more Sources to get more Mana. '' '''Be sure to Hover over all things within the game, as they will give you helpful information about how the game works & what things do. '' Scientific notation is used by default past a certain point in the game, due to the incredulously high numbers achievable within the game. References to numbers of 1,000 or higher in this guide and elsewhere will be using these notations, with one thousand itself being 1e3. The default setting of 'short' for Number Display uses naming conventions such as 'trillion' to a point, but even it will abandon this practice for scientific notation. Sources & Upgrades ' Continue buying more Sources and progressing. You will soon unlock Upgrades; which cost Mana to help you progress, most of which will increase the Profit & Power of Sources. They also get a bonus for having more of them. You gain Mana automatically through Sources as well as Manually through Clicking the Orb. Idle Mode is a bonus that increases the profit of Sources after the Orb hasn't been Manually clicked for an amount of time. ''(Found to the left of the Hero's Portrait; Orange when Charging & Blue when activated.) Idle Mode is much more powerful than clicking, especially with more upgrades, and is always important to be activated when trying to get more Mana & Mysteries. 'Void Entities ' Purple forms of energy from the Void, called Void Entities, will appear every now and then, but only for a few seconds, before disappearing back within the Void. Click on them to gain a large temporary bonus to all Sources of Mana. 'Spells ' You will also be able to buy Upgrades that gives you Spell Slots. Spells require Spell Shards, in order to fill the spell before you can use them. Spell Shards can be collected through: * Passive Shards - Gain an Average amount of the Spell Shards every Second; visible on the info box at the top left * Clicking Shards - 20% Chance to collect an Average amount of Spell Shards per Click; found while hovering over the Passive Spell Shards. * Mana Orb's Shard Pool - A buffer of Spells Shards collected through Manually Clicking the Orb or through Zombie (Risen Giant) Auto-clicks; Determined by the Clicking Shards There are multiple types of Spells: (usually consisting of, but not limited to) * Evocation Spells - Gain Mana Instantly * Incantation Spells - Duration spells that give a bonus * Summoning Spells - Auto-clicking spells for Spell Shards, Bonuses, & can do manual work Special Types: * Accumulated Spells - Get better after each cast * Persistent Spells - Get much stronger with each cast, and casts retain through Exiling (Spells like & are better than they may appear. Spells are best used as spell combos & combined with Void Entities & Void Mana.) You can also set up Spell Sets, found on the Sets Tab within the Spellbook, where you can have preset spells in order to save time from switching out spells. (Hotkeys shortcut) 'Classes & Pets ' You can also change your Class from the Apprentice by clicking the portrait of your Hero, and through fulfilling the requirements necessary to Select. Each class is equipped with their own Mana Orb & Special Mana Source. (You must be an Apprentice to change classes.).] You can also have Pets, with each having their own abilities and powers. You can Summon one by clicking the Empty Portrait to the right of the Hero, and by fulfilling all the necessary requirement while Hovering. (You can change your pet at any time, but the Pet Level will reset to 0.) Types of Requirements: * Unlock Requirement - One time requirement in order to use for the first time * Selection Requirement - Needed every time in order to use; usually consisting of specific [[Experience|Level Requirement''(s)]] ''The best combo to start out with is Druid / Pixie, and it is best used to increase Mana gained from Clicking, as well as Critical Clicks. Especially good from 0 to e20+ Mysteries. 'Mysteries & First Exile ' Once you have gained an Overall Total of 1e12 Mana, you will start gaining Mysteries. Mysteries are collected through earning a higher Total Mana Collected requirement, that exceeds 1e12 Mana. Continue through with the first run and collect as many as you can, since each Mystery will give a bonus to Sources, in order to help you progress further. '''Your first Exile should be around 1k ~ 100k Mysteries, or until the game slows down until you can't make any more progress in Mysteries or Mana. Continual Exiles Your goal for each Exile is to make x10 (to x100) More Mysteries, or more, per continual run. If you are making progress & Mana, then you should Always continue, until the game slows down to where you aren't able to make any more progress. * You can find some builds here - Class / Pet Combos (Experiment! :D) Paragon ' Within the Exile Tab, there is a link to the Journal. This Journal reveals the Title to be "Paragon"; a set of Global Tasks, that once completed, will give many permanent bonuses to Profits and also give way for new Mechanics, Bonuses, & Abilities: 'Attributes ' After you gain 1e10 Mysteries, you will gain Paragon Level 1, which then unlocks Attributes. Attributes are gained over time, which depends on: * Attributes Gained through the Attribute Cooldown * Current Hero Level * Current Mysteries Attributes are spendable skill points; with a Base bonus & Added Buffs with every 25 Points: * Intelligence - Increases Sources Profit * Insight - Increases Void Mana Profit * Spellcraft - Increases Evocation Spells Profit * Wisdom - Increases Spell Shards * Dominance - Increases Auto-click Profit * Patience - Increases Idle Mode Profit Strategy for Attributes # Always Put any Excess Attributes Points into Patience; since it has the most powerful Base Bonus. # After you get 25 Points, put All Of Them into Insight. Since, it gives a x7 bonus to Void Mana ''(as the base profit to Void Mana is 2%, and it increases it to 14% with the 25th Insight Point) # You should also aim to put the next 25 Points into Intelligence. (50 Points total) Also, some things to note: * With 100 Spellcraft, and combined with , you can fill all 4 Void Traps with Void Entities, in order to get a stronger boost. * The bonuses from 50 Insight contain the same 5 buffs from within Market, but only last 5 minutes. * Most of the time, Wisdom won't be the best Attribute to place points, as it doesn't actually give a bonus to profit; Spells are typically better when Stronger rather than Casting more. * Intelligence versus Patience: (usually) ** 25 Intelligence < 25 Patience ** 75 Intelligence < 75 Patience (Depends) ** 100 Intelligence > Patience ' Challenges ' Once you have acquired 50 Attribute Points, you will unlock Paragon Level 2, thus gaining access to Challenges; found within the Journal as a new tab, right next to Paragon. Challenges are a whole new game, and will Exile your current run. Things you should know: * Requirements - What you need in order to Start the Challenge * Rules - How to Play the Challenge * Objective - How to Complete the Challenge * Reward - The Prize for finishing the Challenge Each Challenge will only give a single reward. Once a Challenge is completed, it will have a Seal tied to it. You can replay any Challenges that you would like, and as many times as you would like, but usually for Secret's sake. (Most Challenges lock Persistent Spells, Achievements, Mystery Profit, and many other things. Some Challenges will become visible after prerequisite challenges are completed.) '''Achievements There are also many Achievements to get along the way: * Common - Measure the Main aspects of the Game * Mana Sources - Measure the amount of Max Buildings collected within a single run * Classes - Measures the Max Hero Level for each Class * Pets - Measures the Max Pet Level for each Pet * Secrets - ??? Achievements are used to understand & reward Progress, to Unlock Paragon levels, and to hunt Secrets. (Although Achievement Points don't give a natural bonus, they are used for Paragon Level 6 as well as having their own Medal Upgrades, in order to turn the points into a bonus to Sources.) ' Market ' The Market has many useful and beneficial bonuses to anyone willing to help out the game. None of the buffs are powerful enough for it to be a Pay-to-Play, and most are more to give a small bonus to make the game a little bit more manageable. Kongregate Coins can be switched out for Idle Wizard's Relics in order to Buy: * Permanent VIPs I-II-III - Giving: Starting Mana, Extra Spell Sets, Level Requirement Reductions, & Extra Profit to Sources * Time Warps - Skip Game time to get a quick Offline Progression boost * Get Mysteries - Collect Mysteries from the Bank without Exiling * Attribute Resets - A One-Time-Use Reset that allows you to change Attribute Point's Placement while mid-run * Buffs - Temporary 24 Hour Buff; ** Shard Generation Buff ** Void Entity Buff ** Source Production Buff ** Critical Buff ** Attribute Buff Game Layout Reveal the Table. *''Hover over the Image to understand what things are.'' *''Click on the Image to be sent to that page and read about that information'' ' Other Information ' There is so much information, so be sure to check out the rest of the Wiki & all the content that it has to offer! Links that will help get you started! * Play Idle Wizard Now! ** Play Idle Wizards Now, straight from Kongregate! * View the Forums! ** Visit the Community; with all their threads and information & have discussions. * Wiki Tips, Tricks, and Help Page ** Wonderful Tips & Tricks for any Player of the Game; with Hotkeys, Basic to Advanced information, and other interesting info. * Wiki Image Reference Help Page ** If you don't know what something is, then use this page to help you. There is an Image Map straight from the Game, so that you can explore those things from the game to the Wiki. There are also some cool hover pictures to see & explore. * ** We have a Wiki Chat of our own!!! Filled with specialized Emoticons, some Wikitext code for colors & special text, and to fill any ASAP Questions! Experiment! :D - Demigod100 // Aparthax*Almighty - Category:Strategy Category:Demi Guides Category:Demi Guides Category:Guide